utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:UTAU User Manual
Hi all. As you certainly know, most of the original documentation relating to UTAU is in japanese, and mainly comes as short articles within the author's blog at http://utau2008.blog47.fc2.com. These have been nicely merged into a user manual at http://kenchan22.web.fc2.com/i/utaumanualindex.html. Kenchan, the author of this manual, graciously allowed me to use his texts and images to do an english translation from it. Please bear in mind that this is an initiative of mine, and that Kenchan won't answer to any question related to the present english version. Also, although I learned both languages, I am not a native speaker of neither english nor japanese, and I didn't want to spend too much time in polishing the translation, so please bear with me. This is a Wiki, so feel free to improve whichever parts you see fit. Now, without further ado, here it is. : Onkr. ---- UTAU Operations Manual ---- Introduction In this pages I would like to explain how to use UTAU, and to describe UTAU's operation screens. I would be happy that you use it as a reference if you want to try using UTAU afterwards, or if you already started using UTAU but don't know very well how to use it. When consulting this guide, please pay attention to the following items. * The author of UTAU is Ameya/Ayame sama, but this manual for learning UTAU's operations is a voluntary contribution by Kenchan, an UTAU user. In particular, as Ameya/Ayame sama did not request to write this manual, do not send questions or comments about this manual to Ameya/Ayame sama. Please post your questions and requests to the UTAU Manual Bulletin Board. (Please understand that there are times when I'm unable to answer because there are items even I don't know about.) * Please note that UTAU's author Ameya/Ayame sama and Kenchan are not in any case responsible for any damage that could occur due to operating UTAU according to this manual. In addition, matters that may cause serious damage are listed with a "Notes" or "Warning" mark so please read them attentively. * The display of this manual has been validated on Internet Explorer 8.0 and Mozilla Firefox 3.6. In addition, as the layout has been designed for a SXGA (1280x1024) screen, please note that you may need to scroll horizontally for small screens like XGA (1024x768), or the WSVGA (1024x600) used in netbooks. (Viewing could be easier if you reduce the display size of your browser.) * You are free to link to the top page or to any chapter of this manual. * As there are items that are not yet written in this manual, please see also the links to UTAU-related sites or the video courses listed in the table of external links in the left frame. * UTAU is nowadays frequently updated to add functionalities or to fix bugs, thus please note that I may be late in modifying this manual. Please check the latest information about UTAU upgrades in Ameya/Ayame sama's blog. * This manual has been modified to cope with the latest versions but please understand that the screen copies are left to older versions when it does not hinder the explanations. ---- UTAU Operations Manual Table of Contents ---- : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :: :: :: :: : : : : : : : : : : : :: :: :: :: :: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:UTAU User Manual Category:Help